Law enforcement, military and aviation personnel, among others, have need for protective gear when responding to riots, terrorism, military engagement or other violent situation or conflict. Bullet-proof vests, goggles, helmets and other apparel are available. However, there is also a need for portable, hand-carried ballistic shields that may be deployed and used to protect personnel on short notice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,495 shows a body protective shield that is formed from bullet-proof fabric panels and in-cludes a bullet-proof window. This shield provides passive protection only, and does not incorporate any weapons, lighting or communication equipment to assist enforcement personnel with responding to a conflict.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,686 similarly discloses a protective shield formed from a bullet-proof fabric and has a viewing window therethrough. The shield provides passive protection only, and does not incorporate any weapons, lighting or communication equipment to assist enforcement personnel with responding to a conflict.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,780 illustrates a clipboard formed of bullet-proof material that has a gas or aerosol dispenser within a handgrip on the side of the clipboard. The clipboard cannot protectively cover a substantial portion of an enforcement officer's head and torso. Nor does the clipboard include a viewing window to enable the officer to deploy the aerosol weapon with precision while having his head and face protected from an assailant.